james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KillerZ
Glad to see im not the only one doing all those flora articles :D theres so much data in the game's pandorapedia which can be used.--Cadellin 16:23, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Yep, lot of informative data there. KillerZ 16:31, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Great job on all of the Avatar:The Game images. Keep em coming.[TECTONIUM] 17:29, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hi KillerZ, I'm an admin of the wiki, and I want to thank you for all your work on creating articles and adding images about the game. Your info is very very helpful. Again, thanks ;) Keep the great work! -- 23:07, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Confusion Hey Killerz, I've noticed a bunch of repeats on the RDA vehicles gallery page. The rules for the galleries are "Only one person will work on one gallery. It will be hard to edit of two people are working on the same page, and there will be edit conflicts. Check below to see which ones are being worked on. You can choose what gallery you want to help with, or you can be assigned one by Draginfli. " I've been assigned to the RDA vehicles page and only I'm supposed to add to it. I always have my eye on the "New Images" page and don't require assistance. Thank you for your help but I'll take it from here. [TECTONIUM] 02:06, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Offer If you would like to be command of a Gallery, you can take up the Gallery: RDA Weapons Gallery, which is short and incomplete. Due to your experience with the AVATAR video game I think you could do a better job of maintaining it than I could. If you accept the offer please leave a message on my talk page before you do anything else and I will pass on the instructions and sort the privileges correctly. [TECTONIUM] 02:53, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Fan fiction This isn't a fanfic wiki. Somewhere there is one, so you can post your own stories there. Please keep your personal stories off the wiki. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:55, March 31, 2010 (UTC) What fanfic? that is the game and that is the story, if you mean this article. I just finished playing it.KillerZ 17:58, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Your Tawkami Clan article. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 18:14, March 31, 2010 (UTC) It's related to the NDS game, main character is from that clan.KillerZ 18:19, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Helper? Really sorry for my misunderstanding. >.< But if you want, would you like to make a gallery for the DS game? You can decline if you want to. If you're interested, click here >> User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries. I can answer any questions you have, but I'll only be here for about 15 more minutes. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 21:54, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, go ahead an create the gallery. =D [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 16:43, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Dinicthys Hi, the correct name for the Dinicthys is Dinicthoid, as it appears in the official survival guide. I'll move your info into the original article ;) -- 22:59, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :I kind of noticed that after I submited the page, couldn't find any delete buttons, and was just about to notify you, of my mistake., Sorry for that, I try to be more carefuly next time KillerZ 23:02, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, don't worry. Btw, there's no delete button for users, only for admins ;) -- 23:05, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::I just wanted to take the time here to thankyou for all the work you have been doing. Been watching my feed move constantly with all the new content. Keep up the good work. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 23:10, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad I can help even a little.KillerZ 23:20, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Redirects Hi. I saw you making a redirect page by renaming an article. It's also possible to make redirects by using the following code on an empty page: #REDIRECT Article name --LuckyMan 19:01, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, I learn every day :) KillerZ 19:04, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Stuff Once again, great job on the pictures, it was about time some body got the game and archived the photos! Also, you should get a customized signature from Draginfli. (He...she...I don't know whatever) makes sigs for members of the wiki who help out a lot. [TECTONIUM] 19:36, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Clans Pictures Hi KillerZ, we were planning to do infoboxes for clans, but we don't have enough pictures for the clans that are in the game. Do you have pictures, or can upload pictures of the Li'ona Clan, the Anurai Clan, the Tawkami Clan, or the Tipani Clan? If you don't, it's ok, but if you have, could you please upload them? Thanks in advance, -- 22:05, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :I really appreciate it! Thanks again, -- 22:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks :D It works perfect. -- 21:42, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Able Ryder Hey KillerZ. Is it possible to get all of the different Able Ryder versions? I think it would be nice to have them all displayed on the page. From what I know about the game you can change ethnicity as well as gender. [[TECTONIUM]] 18:54, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Images Hi Killerz, where are those images in your recent edit from? Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 12:46, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Found them online, and if to believe the poster, they are from Art of Avatar book --KillerZ 12:53, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::You should always verify your sources. In this video someone flicks through the pages of the art book and I can only see the last of the three pictures (or so I think). Wouldn't be the first time that something is claimed to be official when it's actually made by fans. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 16:58, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Is this and that source enough? --KillerZ 17:12, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah that should do. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 17:16, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Categories Whoops, sorry if i ended up making work for you :P --Cadellin 13:12, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Ni'awve Clan The following sentence from your recent edit does not make any sense: Since Ryan had a vision of possible future, the Ni'awve saw him as a chosen one. Since I don't know what it is supposed to tell, would you mind correcting it? Thanks. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 14:00, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :It makes sense in my mind, so I don't know how to fix it. The sentence should convey a message that: the Ni'awve see him as the chosen one because of the vision Ryan saw about a possible future. Would it sound better if it would look something like that? (My English skills come from movies and games, so my grammar can be a bit wonky).--KillerZ (talk) 14:32, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ::So, there was only the article a'' missing. It could have also been a missing plural ''-s, indicating a vision of multiple futures, or something completely different. Since I don't have the mobile game, I thought I better ask. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 15:38, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Yup, only one version of future was shown. --KillerZ (talk) 20:15, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Location Articles Good job on adding those locations we missed in Tantalus, Hanging Gardens etc. There always seems to be more information we missed in the videogames... --Cadellin (talk) 12:21, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :I really need to get my act together and look though the rest of the areas :) , too busy playing other games though--KillerZ (talk) 01:13, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Pages marked for deletion Hi KillerZ, thanks for going round handling old page names and so on. One thing I will mention is that if it is just capitalisation that is off for example, those pages are fine to remain as redirects to the correct article. Thanks, --Cadellin (talk) 09:36, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah I'm a bit ocd on things. Like the wanted pages list for example. there are lot of old links that were deleted but are connected to user accounts I would like to get rid of, but can't, because it's not allowed to edit other people's profiles. User:Yard for example.--KillerZ (talk) 11:46, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey. I don't know if you remember me but I was, at one point going in after you when you made pages and correcting some grammer stuff. Just a quick question. How do you get into Hellfire Glade in blue lagoon. Can't figure it out? I am playing on PS3. Might it not be there since I am on ps3? :I used trainers when I found it, but it's doable without. :Teleport to Avatar Station then take the south-west road, but not to the end, stop at the suspicious wall, that has a curved branch infront of it. climb the left side mountain a bit, middle part is the right place, then angle yourself so that you'll be facing the line between a mountain and a ledge, and then used shift+jump, to get that higher arch jump. And that should be it.--KillerZ (talk) 09:32, April 27, 2016 (UTC) :I also recorded a video, if my description isn't good enough. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g9ugAJDgyPs --KillerZ (talk) 10:26, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Ah okay. I will have to check it out again. Went once with my RDA guy but then though it might be easier with my Na'vi guy. Thanks. I realise that this is not really a discussion page for talk as far as I know, but have you played both sides in Avatar: The Game? : Yeah, Na'vi is easier due to their size. And yes I've played with both faction several times.--KillerZ (talk) 20:57, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Ah, cool. I have had the game for about 4 years or so, played it alot and still like it quite a bit. Still remember when I first played it and I got lost and ended up being scared of dying and I ended up shooting the sturmbeest in the Irrigation Bypass in Blue Lagoon from the safety of a rock when I was a RDA soldier at the beginning of the game. Lol. Anyway, what did you mean by trainers? :Trainers are like cheats, but a third-party program. I used it to look around the world.--KillerZ (talk) 21:59, April 27, 2016 (UTC) RE: Page Names Apologies, I only just now noticed the wiki's policy on that. There was inconsistency in page names, so I went with what I thought was best, I really do apologise. —MakeShift (talk · ) 13:08, May 1, 2017 (UTC) About Tsu'tey's brother Hello! Excuse me, but can you help me? You mentioned Tsu'tey's brother, which name is mentioned in Issue № 2 of comic story... but I can't find this page in comic. Do you remember, where you find this name? Thank you! Аннаэйра (talk) 05:03, March 25, 2019 (UTC) About tree Hello again! Want to ask: you edited the gallery with images of plants and gave the one of them name "Melon Tree". It's the official name, and if it's so, can you give me link to the site, where you find this? I really want to write a page about this plant... it's mentioned in the Pandora: The World of Avatar, you know... Thanks! Аннаэйра (talk) 03:00, July 29, 2019 (UTC) and now for the Messaging. Again. see, this is the third or fourth message I've sent, looking for ANY active people. so far, at least as far as I can tell, I've gotten no responce. but, I'm going to be checking again, so yeah. anyway, I assume you're informed on the topic of the various peoples and species of Pandora? would you mind walking me through subtle details and various other areas I may have missed? as for why, simply put: I have a blog post for that. I've yet to complete it, but so far I've got a lot of progress. everything is explained on it, and I'm going to be updating it today. here's hoping you have some time for me. Trices (talk) 19:52, December 9, 2019 (UTC)